All Western Winners Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Reward for Death! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Russ Heath | Inker2_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Kid Colt is riding through a panhandlers range looking for water when he is suddenly ambushed by a local sheriff and his posse. He learns that they are out looking for someone who robbed a southbound stage and suspect that he's their man. Checking their wanted posters they realize that he is Kid Colt, but before they can apprehend the outlaw he manages to bolt and escape. Getting clear, Kid Colt and Steel ride to a nearby farm where they find a well filled with water and stop for a drink. They are approached by a young wheelchair bound boy named Danny Pomeroy who lives at the ranch with his father. The boy invites Kid Colt into the house and they spend the evening in each others company. The boy confides in Kid Colt that one day he hopes to get the surgery he needs to walk again and see the top of Finger Butte and see the whole range. When Danny's father returns and tells the Kid that the sheriffs posse is on the way. He quickly makes himself scarce and overhears the sheriff tell Pomeroy that there is a $1000 reward for the capture of the stage robber. When the sheriff leaves, the Kid reappears and learns that Pomeroy could use the money to get his son the surgery he needs. Kid Colt leaves and begins looking for the robber and crosses paths with him, an outlaw named Commanche Briggs. Briggs gets the drop on the Kid and tries to steal his horse, but when the Kid whistles, Steel returns to his master and Kid Colt guns down Commanche. He takes the body back to the Pomeroy ranch. He tells Mr. Pomeroy to use the reward money to get the surgery that Danny needs but Pomeroy does not feel right taking the money and insists on leaving it somewhere for Kid Colt to find. While Pomeroy is out to collect the reward, Kid Colt leaves a note for Danny telling him that his father has some money for him, but to use it for his surgery and see the top of Finger Butte and then rides off into the night. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Sheriff Foster * Jake Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Trail Drive | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Kid Bluffs a Killer! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Syd Shores | Inker4_1 = Syd Shores | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Two-Gun Kid is in the town of Ring's Corner to get a hair cut. On his way out, he witnesses a tender foot being given trouble by Dude Ring and his gang and comes to the man's aid, pulling him out of dangers way. He learns the man is an easterner named Jonathan Carruthers who came west to claim a ranch he inherited. With Dude Ring trying to stop him Jon, Two-Gun Kid decides to help him out and takes him to the ranch owned by his friend that lives nearby. Along the way he learns that Jonathan is a pacifist who does not wish to resort to violence. When discussing over a plan of action, Two-Gun decides the best way would be to trick Dude Ring and his men into thinking that Jonathan is a tough outlaw and so the Kid and his friend dress Carruthers up to resemble Killer King Fiske and go to the local saloon to confront Dude Ring and his men. However, when lead begins to fly, Jon takes cover leaving Two-Gun Kid to gun down most of the thugs. When the Kid is winged by a bullet and is about to be shot by Dude, Jonathan pulls out his gun and shoots Dude dead. With Dude gone, Jonathan recovers his property and realizes that there might be something in standing up for himself and bids Two-Gun Kid farewell. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | Notes = * This issue features a bonus 1 page spread "Wild Horses of the Western Planes" All about horses | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}